El preció de la victoria
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Las mejores intenciones de una amiga como Cat pueden ayudarte... o causar efectos...no esperados... siempre con buena intención.


Y otro cliente que escogía a Tori, y no a Jade. Jade empezaba a lamentar el haber llevado su pelea con Tori a tal extremo. ¿Acceder a una competencia de venta de besos? ¡Que idea más estúpida! ¿Acaso estaba en primaria? Y ella había sido más estúpida al aceptar el desafió de Tori. Nunca consideró que el miedo general que todos le tenían la pondría en desventaja. El conteo estaba ciento tres a cero, todo en su contra. Tori se burlaba de ella con cada nuevo solicitante.

"Estúpida vega… ¿Cómo fui a caer en su trampa?"

-Holis- saludó Cat.

-Cat…

-¿Cómo va el negocio?

-De maravilla- "Esto apesta"

-¡Genial! ¿Crees ganarle a Tori?

-Cat.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estaba siendo sarcástica!- le regañó exaltada.

-¡Oh!… ¿Cuantos clientes has conseguido?

-Ninguno-confesó derrumbándose.

-Tranquila, ya vendrán.

-No Cat, no lo aran, parece que nunca tuve la más mínima posibilidad de ganar...¡Maldición!

-No estés triste.

-No lo estoy. Estoy furiosa.

-Mmm. ¡Ya se! Yo seré tu primer cliente para que te de suerte.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero un beso por favor- pidió, dándole el tributo monetario correspondiente, y señalando con su indice sus labios.

-...¡AH, que demonios!

-¡Yay!

Las dos chicas se besaron delicadamente alrededor de treinta segundos, seguidos de tres cortos besos.

El acto fue muy agradable para Jade, que después sintió que acababa de timar a su mascota. Ella era de la fuerte creencia que si algo como eso le gustaba, lo aria gratis. Pero cómo Cat era su primer y posible único cliente, no podía devolvele su pago, menos aun explicar lo complejo de la situación.

Cat se separó risueña.

-Fue lindo.

-...-Jade se relamió inconscientemente. "Dulce" pesó.

La vista de un chico llamó su atención.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntó con agresividad.

-¡Jade! no conseguirás más clientes si eres grosera. -volteó a ver al chico- Am ¿Quieres un beso?

-Sí.-dijo el chico.

-¿Vez Jade? Ya tienes otro cliente.

El chico dio su dinero.

-Este...me gustaría que el beso fuera con ella.-señaló a Cat.

-¡Eres un tonto! - Cat comenzó a golpearlo.-Yo no estoy vendiendo besos.

-No...me refiero a que… quisiera ver que tú y ella… se besaran…

-Estas muer...-comenzó a decir Jade.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Cat.

-¿Qué? Cat ¿Estas segura?

-Sípi, no hay problema, ademas , besas lindo.

-¿Entonces sí? -Preguntó el chico.

Estafar a Cat era algo que causaba conflicto a Jade, pero no le molestaba estafar a cualquier otro.

-Costara el triple- dij Jade, y el chico pagó.

Este nuevo beso llamó la atención de más personas , Tori incluida. Jade quedo sorprendida con lo llamativo que resultaba lo que hacía, y no estuvo preparada para que todo el mundo comenzara a pagar por ver cómo se besaba con Cat. Después de algunas horas Jade empezó a sentirse embriagada con cada repetición con Cat. La competencia contra Tori estaba ganada. La sorpresa vino cuando Tori dio aportó dinero a la causa de Jade.

-¡No es justo Jade! ¡Eso es Trampa!-se quejó Tori- ¡Ahora besa a Cat con pasión!

-¿Qué?

-¡Y que sea con la lengua!

Jade notó que Tori estaba sonrojada, ademas, su mirada despedia una salvaje emocion.

-...

-¡Hazlo ya!¡Ahora! ¡Te odio! ¡Por favor!- dijo entregando todo el dinero que había ganado-¡ Acepto mi derrota!

-...

-¿Te lo suplico?

-Kay_kay- contestó Cat tomando el rostro de Jade, he iniciando el beso más intenso hasta ese momento.

Tori observaba atentamente, con la fascinación de una niña pequeña. Estaba tan encantada , que no notó cuando Cat comenzó a besarla; ahora con Jade observando desconcertada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tori mareada, apenas Cat libero su boca.

-Paresia que también querías un beso.

-Aaa...

-¿No querías un beso mio? ¿Entonces uno de Jade?

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, Cat guió a Jade a los labios de Tori, sin que la primera pudiera poner resistencia. Se estuvieron besando durante largo tiempo. Las ultimas palabras que podian recordaran antes de perderse fueron: "Que lindo"

ф

A Tori le tomó un momento despertar, notó de inmediato que ese no era su cuarto, o su casa. Notó también, que estaba desnuda, y Cat estaba a su lado...¡Desnuda también!, abrazándose a Jade...También sin ropa.

-Oh no...-susurró.

Vio que Jade se cubría con las sabanas hasta la altura de su pecho, estaba despeinada, su mirada revelaba que no pudo dormir nada , y paresia estar meditando algo en verdad complejo.

-¡Oh No!-repitió con preocupación.

Se analizó así misma un momento. Olía al perfume de Cat, y al Jade. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y tembloroso...tenia marcas del labial de Jade por su cuerpo desnudo. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaron de golpe. Tori cubrió su cara con total vergüenza.

La voz alegre de Cat, sacó a ambas chicas de sus trances.

-Eso fue lindo. Voy a Hacer el desayuno. ¿Quieren algo en especial?

-...

-...

-Oh, esperen , tal vez quieran bañarse antes... o tal vez... tal vez... ¡quieran repetir?-Terminó con tono coqueto .

-¡¿

-!?

* * *

Ф

* * *

Declaración: Con exepción de Cat corre planos, esta es mi ultima entrega al etretenimiento humano de Trabajos de Victorius, y Cat y Sam. Espero hayan encontrado algo de su... gusto particular. Empezare con entregas de otras opciónes de entretenimiento humano; enfocadas casi en su totalidad, o tal vez todas, al Yuri. Gracias.


End file.
